


Avengers Assemble

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Avengers Assemble

I narrowed my eyes at them as I took a gulp of my drink. It was getting late; most of the attendees had left, and what had began as a somewhat dull “industry party” was rapidly turning into a drunken mess. Luckily, I had held off on the liquor until now, and judging by the somewhat predatory looks in the eyes of the men surrounding me I was glad I did.

“Your turn, Hemsworth,” I said.

“Uh… never have I ever…” The broad-shouldered Aussie considered for a minute. “… had any kind of sexual experience that involved another man.”

They laughed as Downey, Evans, Hiddleston and I all took a drink.

Downey grimaced as the liquor slid down his throat, then squinted as he tried to think of something he hadn’t done. “Never have I ever… um… fuck. This is getting harder.”

“That’s what she said,” I muttered, eliciting a tipsy giggle from Evans and Ruffalo and smirks from the other guys.

“I got it.” Downey nodded. “Never have I ever participated in a gangbang.”

“I call bullshit,” Renner piped up. “You told me about at least five separate threesomes you’ve had.”

“A threesome’s not a gangbang,” Hemsworth muttered.

“Yeah, I think technically a gangbang involves a minimum of four people,” Evans agreed.

I slowly fingered my glass before bringing it to my lips; I closed my eyes and gulped loudly. When I opened them, I was facing six pairs of eyes that all had at least one eyebrow raised, and I couldn’t help but laugh. “ _What_?”

“You’ve been in a gangbang?” Downey said, licking his lips.

“Yeah.”

“Seriously?” Ruffalo was leaning in now, watching me closely. “No shit?”

“She just said she has, guys,” Evans said, looking down at the table.

“What was it like?” Hiddleston was leaning in too, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

I could feel my face flushing but I didn’t care. It was incredibly arousing to me to have six gorgeous men – the goddamn  _Avengers_ , for Christ’s sake – eyeing me like I was some kind of sex goddess. “Honestly? A little awkward, but incredibly hot.”

“How many guys?” Hemsworth asked.

I shrugged. “Four. It was a long time ago. My boyfriend at the time and some of his friends.”

“Are you okay with us asking about it?” Hiddleston said, smirking.

I flashed a seductive smile. “Sure. Go ahead.”

“How were you… that is to say… what was the… um… configuration?” Evans asked.

Downey snorted. “Jesus, Chris. Just ask her what positions she got fucked in.”

Ruffalo rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You don’t have to answer that, Harley, if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t mind.” I shrugged. “Like I said… it was hot. Um… let’s see… obviously I sucked all of them at some point, usually while I was in doggy with one of them and I had one or two in my hand or mouth… um… yeah. I think the only thing we didn’t do was anal.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from a few of the guys, all of whom were staring at me intently. Renner piped up, “Where’d they… you know… finish?”

“I let my boyfriend come inside. The other three, face and tits.” I took a gulp of my scotch.

“And you liked it?” Hiddleston said, his voice in a lower register than I’d ever heard it.

“Yeah. I loved it. I found it really empowering to have four guys falling all over themselves to please me. I’ve been dying to do it again, to be honest.”

“What if you did it with six guys?” Downey was eyeing me in a silent challenge, a smirk playing on his lips. All of the men at the table processed his words and turned to stare at him now. “What? We’re all single. And, I mean, we know her, it’s not like she’s a stranger. And she’s hot as hell. I think any of us would do her given the chance. Am I wrong?”

“Nope,” Evans muttered.

“See? Cap’s onboard. Harley, would you be into it?”

I was blushing to the tips of my ears as I raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding?  _Fuck yes_ , I’d be into it.”

“Wait a minute,” Ruffalo said. “We have to consider the logistics here.”

Hemsworth shrugged. “What logistics? There are six of us. We’re going to have to take turns. And she’s going to be calling the shots, anyway. So I’m in.” He flashed me a brilliant smile before he downed the rest of his beer. One by one, the other guys nodded, smiling sheepishly at me as one of my all-time fantasies slowly began to develop into a reality.

“All right, well, if you’re game, we’re all in, Harley. What are the ground rules?” Hiddleston said. “And safeword. We need a safeword in case you get overwhelmed or uncomfortable.”

“Safeword…” I thought it over. “Apple.”

“Nice. And ground rules? Still no anal?”

I swallowed; my mouth suddenly felt dry. “Actually I… I kind of like anal now… we just need lube.”

“I have some in my hotel room,” Evans volunteered. There were snickers. “What? Like you guys don’t jerk off. You’re all full of it.”

“Okay, so… that takes care of that.”

“What about condoms?”

“I don’t like them,” I blurted, then blushed. “Sorry. I mean… are you guys clean?”

They all nodded.

“What about… you know…” Ruffalo fiddled with his napkin nervously.

I anticipated the rest of his sentence and quickly responded. “I’m on the Pill. And anyway, I was thinking you guys could all, you know… come  _on_  me.” The unnatural quiet at the table, coupled by the fact that their eyes all suddenly seemed noticeably darker, told me all I needed to know about that idea. I smiled. “Well, Evans, if you have the lube, I think we’re going to your hotel room.”

“Uh… yeah. Sure. Yes.”

I stood up, shaking slightly with anticipation. I walked out with my entourage, feeling like the goddamn Queen of Sex, and we all piled into one of their limos.

The car had barely started when Downey was kissing me, and I felt at least three sets of hands start to caress my breasts, my waist, and my ass. I closed my eyes and just let myself be overcome by the sensations, the soft touches of rough male hands all over my body. One slipped between my legs and gently rubbed over the fabric of my panties, getting me wetter as the driver zipped through traffic to the hotel. When we arrived, he parked at a private rear entrance and Evans swiped a keycard, opening a door that led us to a private elevator. We shot up to a huge, luxe suite, the seven of us, and all I could feel were hands eagerly pawing and squeezing me as we made our way to the huge bedroom.

I pulled away from Ruffalo’s kisses and backed up. “Okay, hold on, boys.” I took a deep breath. “Stay right there. Don’t move until I tell you, okay?” I was shaking as I shrugged off my jacket, kicked off my shoes, and then pulled my dress over my head. I unsnapped my bra and let it fall away before hooking my thumbs into my panties and pulling them down and off as well.

It was almost funny watching each of their pants get a bit tighter as they devoured my naked form with their gazes. I sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at them. “Now, remember. I have two hands, one mouth, a pussy, and an asshole. Theoretically I could probably get two guys in my mouth at once, but that’s the only way I could do all six of you at the same time. Otherwise, you’re going to have to be nice and share and take turns. Just like you learned in kindergarten.” I lay back on the bed as I heard their chuckles. “The safeword is ‘apple.’ If you’re entering the backdoor you need to lube up. When you need to come, that’s fine, but let me know first. Okay?”

There was a rumble of assent.

“All right, then… come on down, boys.”

The reaction was, again, almost comical. Downey practically launched himself at me, still fully clothed, and rolled to my right side, kissing me and grinding into my hip as he unbuttoned his shirt. Hiddleston was next; he pulled off his shirt, then knelt between my legs and pushed my thighs wider apart before leaning over and nuzzling my clit with his nose while he licked up my entrance. Hemsworth lay down naked on my left and began kneading one breast while suckling at the other, his erection bumping into my leg. The remaining three – Evans, Ruffalo, and Renner – all shucked the remainder of their clothes and watched, entranced, as the first three worked on me. They were stroking their cocks leisurely and I had to close my eyes as Tom brought me closer to the brink with his mouth.

Downey released my lips and sucked at my neck while I turned to kiss Hemsworth. My body was shaking as Tom’s talented mouth worked me insistently, and before I knew what was happening I felt myself coming, my body bucking as Tom continued to lick me. I heard several moans in deep, sexy voices as I cried out in ecstasy.

Tom gave my cunt a kiss and then sat back on his heels. “All right. Who wants what first?”

“First of all, I don’t know if the bed will work,” Evans said. “There’s not enough room. Harley, what if we put the blanket and some pillows down and did this on the floor? I feel like it’d be more comfortable for you.”

I was still fuzzy from my orgasm but I nodded, knowing he was right. Hemsworth picked me up and I could feel his muscles rippling beneath me as he held me, kissing my forehead gently. “You look fucking gorgeous when you come, Harley.”

“Thanks, Chris,” I murmured. I watched as the other men either divested themselves of their remaining clothes or helped put together a comfortable spot on the floor for me.

Hemsworth laid me down gently. “Do you have a preference for who goes first or does what?”

I grinned. “No preference… just make sure I’m well and truly fucked by the time you’re done with me.”

I heard a few groans of pleasure and the sound of skin-on-skin as several of the men touched themselves at my words.

“I’ll go first,” Renner volunteered, to my surprise. “All right, sweetheart. You ready?” I nodded and smiled as he knelt between my legs and hoisted my hips up. He positioned his tip right at my entrance and began to push in, gently at first, then with increased speed as he fully ensconced himself within me. He let out a gutteral groan. “Oh, fuck. So  _tight_ … oh, that’s fantastic.”

I sighed with pleasure as he started to fuck me, then I looked around and held my unoccupied hands up. “Gentlemen…? I believe there are some free spots here…”

After a moment of consideration, Evans knelt next to me and I gripped his cock, bringing it to my lips and lapping at his swollen pink head hungrily. “Oh,  _fuck_ , Harley…”

As I sucked him I held up my other hand and made a jerking motion, waiting for another taker. Ruffalo took that spot and I stroked him vigorously as I sucked Evans. Then I switched, drawing Ruffalo’s cock into my mouth while I continued to jerk Evans with one hand. During this whole time, Renner was fucking me with increasing speed, and I moaned with a mouth full of cock as he pressed into my clit with his thumb.

“Oh, shit… oh, shit… honey, I gotta come,” he moaned. I nodded as he pulled out of me and I felt him spurt onto my belly in short bursts. He leaned down and planted a burning kiss on my collarbone, then pulled my face off of the cock I was sucking and kissed me. “Thank you. You’re amazing.”

I gave him a satisfied smile as my hands continued to stroke Evans and Ruffalo. “Thank  _you_ , Jeremy…”

“I’m just gonna… watch now, if that’s okay?”

“Yup. And tell them what to do if they’re not doing enough, all right?” I winked at him, and he nodded as he sat back on the bed, watching the scene continue to unfold.

“I’d like to fuck you next… if that’s all right?” Ruffalo said, looking down at me.

I nodded.

“Could we switch positions?”

“Sure,” I said.

“Come here.” He sat down, his back against the bed, and drew me into his lap. He teased my entrance with his tip for a moment before letting me sink down on him, his face constricted with pleasure. He kissed me passionately as his hand meandered down to my clit, already hard and swollen from Renner’s earlier attentions. He began to stroke and pinch it in earnest, and I rode him harder as I got closer and closer. Hemsworth and Downey stood on either side of us and I eagerly grabbed their dicks, stroking frantically as I neared my second climax. I arched backwards and Ruffalo held me close as I clamped down on him, contracting and releasing desperately in the throes of my orgasm. He slowly released me and whispered, “Can I come in your mouth?”

I nodded, trying to get my head right as he sat me down with my back against the bed. He stood in front of me and I swirled my tongue lazily around his head before wrapping my lips around him and bobbing back and forth. I continued to jerk Hemsworth and Downey with my hands, and then Ruffalo fisted his hands in my hair.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

I gave a little hum around him and he twitched in my mouth, spilling his come over my tongue before pulling out. I swallowed all of him and he leaned down to kiss me deeply. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

“Sure, Mark. Thanks for making me come,” I whispered.

“No problem.”

He sat back on a chair in the corner of the room and continued to watch as the remaining four men surrounded me, eyeing me.

“Who’s next?” I asked, giggling.

“Me. I am. But I want your ass,” Downey said, a smirk curling at the corner of his lips as he grabbed the lube. He stroked himself, coating his fingers and cock with the slick liquid as he looked around. “Come on, guys. Let’s double-team her. She said she wants us to, so…”

Hemsworth shrugged and lay down. “Shall we?”

I climbed on top of him and ran his tip up and down my outer lips before he gripped my waist and guided me downward; I braced my hands on his chest as I took him all inside me. I rolled my hips and then gasped as I felt Downey’s wet finger ease into my back entrance. I shuddered with combined pain and pleasure as I rocked back and forth, watching Hemsworth’s face as I rode him and crying out as Downey introduced another finger into my asshole. He massaged the tight ring of muscle as he pushed further in, and I moved more quickly now, the unusual feeling of fullness driving me forward. Finally Downey pressed his head into me from behind and I let out a stuttering moan as I stilled. He kept going until he was fully sheathed within my tightness, and I panted as they both filled me up. Hiddleston came over and pressed a kiss to my lips. “How are you doing, darling?”

“So… oh… so fucking… good… oh my God,” I whimpered as Hemsworth and Downey both started to move within me. I grabbed onto Hiddleston’s cock and started sucking, while motioning for Evans to come to the other side so I could stroke him with my free hand.

I was bouncing between the two men who were inside of me while I began alternating stroking and sucking both Hiddleston and Evans. I was completely overwhelmed by the blissful sensations at this point, and I could feel another orgasm coming as I was filled up with their cocks. I fell onto Hemsworth as I came again, even harder than before, clenching them both tightly within me. Suddenly I felt them both pull out as they gasped.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Hemsworth muttered as he stroked himself furiously.

“I’m… I’m coming too… oh  _shit_ ,” Downey murmured into my back. I felt the warmth of their come hit me from both sides at almost the same time, covering my lower back and my belly, and my orgasm continued, turning into multiples as I felt myself dripping with their come.

I collapsed onto the floor, boneless and twitching, as the pleasure continued to course through me. Finally it began to subside, and I opened my eyes to see them looking at me in concern.

“Are you all right?” Hiddleston said.

I opened my mouth then closed it, unable to even form words. I just nodded as my eyes rolled back, my body quaking with little aftershocks.

“Maybe we should stop,” Evans murmured.

I heard Downey laugh. “Evans, you ever see a woman have multiples?”

I was lucid enough now that I noticed the blond blush. “Um… I don’t think so.”

“Well… I have. If I’m not mistaken, that’s what just happened. Am I right, Harley?”

My mouth was completely dry, but I nodded again, finally coming back down to earth. “That… that was… that…”

Hiddleston chuckled. “Did we break your brain, darling?”

I laughed with him. “No, that… Robert was… right… multiples… oh, fuck, that was fucking incredible,” I moaned. “Who’s left?”

“Are you sure you want to keep going?” Ruffalo asked from his chair, leaning forward.

“Yes… please… Chris… Tom… please…” I started to push myself up and felt Evans’s strong hands guiding me; then, he picked me up and placed me tenderly on the bed.

“There’s just two of us left now, so… we’re going to do this  _here_.” He smiled at me and then stuck his tongue out at the others. They were still in various states of undress and they chuckled, watching as Evans and Hiddleston joined me on the mattress. Tom eased two fingers into my already loosened asshole and pumped them a few times. “All right, then, love?”

“Yes,” I moaned. Chris held me close in his lap and guided me down onto his dick while Tom lubed up and started pushing into my rear entrance. I could hardly believe it but I was already close again, my body seemingly unable to stop coming while being worshiped by these gorgeous men. Chris started grinding his hips into me while holding me close, kissing my neck as he fucked me. Tom bucked his hips forward, fucking my asshole as he reached around and tweaked my nipples, and I threw my head back in sheer pleasure as they filled me up. They quickened their pace and I let myself be overcome yet again by my climax, the ecstasy washing over me in wave after wave as I tightened around them. I had the vague awareness that something must’ve happened because I heard a few gasps and groans from the other guys, but I didn’t care; I was still lost in complete bliss, unable to focus on anything but my throbbing clit and the rush of release. Tom came first, pulling out and spilling all over my ass; then Chris lifted me up, laid me down, and emptied himself onto my tits.

I finally caught my breath and lay there, my body sated and completely covered with come as I returned from my final earth-shattering orgasm.

“Sweet baby Jesus, that was the hottest fucking thing I think I’ve ever seen,” Hemsworth muttered.

Chris was running his hand through a clear liquid that was pooled on his pelvis and he brought it up to his mouth. “Did you know you could squirt?” he whispered in a low, lustful voice as he licked the moisture off his finger.

I blushed. “I… no. I’ve never done that before.”

Hiddleston fist-pumped. “Fucking  _awesome_.”

“I’m sorry, Chris,” I mumbled.

“No, no,  _no,_ are you kidding? It was… so amazing.” He planted a kiss on my lips. “Seriously. So amazing. Thank you, Harley.”

Hiddleston kissed my neck. “Yes, darling, thank you. You were wonderful.”

“Thank you, guys,” I whispered. I looked down at my body and laughed. “I guess I need a shower.”

“Do you want us to go?” Ruffalo asked.

“Um… sure. I mean, it’s late. This was a blast, guys. Maybe… you know… maybe we’ll do it again sometime,” I murmured.

They each put their clothes back on and gave me a kiss before leaving one by one.

Finally I was alone in the room, with the exception of Evans, who was pulling on his shoes. Suddenly I sat up, my mind finally fully lucid again. “Chris! I’m so sorry, this is  _your_  room! I’m not even thinking – I’ll go – ”

He stood up and walked to the bed, shaking his head with a little smile on his face. “Stop. You’re fine.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, okay?” He leaned over and kissed me. “You really were amazing, you know. And I was wondering… I mean… I don’t know if you have a thing for one of the other guys, but… personally, I’d like to see you again. Maybe just us this time.”

I blushed to the tips of my ears. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’d like to see if I can break your brain on my own,” he whispered.

I laughed. “I bet you could. Do you want to join me in the shower?”

He smiled widely and kicked his shoes back off. “That’s a definite  _yes_.”


End file.
